


got a bed with your name on it

by b_j_hx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, One Shot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, lemyanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: Priyanka is generous enough to let her pretty blonde roommate share her bed whilst waiting for a new one.
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	got a bed with your name on it

Priyanka had had a long day, and to be honest all she wanted was to get back to her apartment and crash out for the evening. It was Friday, which meant she felt no guilt ordering a takeaway and mooching through Netflix for hours instead of doing anything productive. She loved working in the restaurant, but she pulled long hours and sometimes didn't find herself getting home until early morning if she was on the late shift. Today though, despite her tiredness, Priyanka was in a good mood. She might even see if her flatmate Lemon wanted to join her for a pizza. Lemon was younger, by a few years, and totally sweet yet completely clueless about living alone. Priyanka could tell she'd lived a sheltered life, used to her parents doing everything for her. Lemon couldn't cook, and she'd almost broken the washer. But despite it all, Priyanka found her totally endearing. 

The relief of turning her keys in the lock was marred only by what sounded like a crash coming from inside her apartment. Priyanka yanked her earphone out, trying to decipher exactly what was happening. She knew it wasn’t an intruder, Lem worked from home on Fridays and wasn’t even awake when Priyanka had left that morning, trying to be as silent as possible but no doubt clattering several dishes in the process of making breakfast.

‘Lem?’ Priyanka called out, pushing the front door open.

‘Pri, come here.’ Lemon’s soft voice sounded unusually strained. Priyanka threw her bag in the hall and kicked the door shut with a heel, walking quickly toward Lemon's room and the source of a frustrated sigh.

‘ _Look_ at it.’ Lemon sighed, completely exasperated, as soon as she saw Priyanka hovering in the doorway. Pri’s eyes widened at the sight.

‘Oh Lem!’ She exclaimed, taking in the collapsed bed frame, the few slats of wood that had snapped in half and now lay haphazardly across the floor.

‘Pri, I swear to _god_ this is the last time I order a cheap bed frame. I’ll get my dad to pay for it, I don’t even care.’

Pri giggled softly, finding the sight of the tiny blonde so frazzled quiet endearing. ‘Okay, calm down bratty. We don’t need to call your daddy. I’ll fix it.’

Lemon pouted, throwing a death stare at Pri.

Priyanka just laughed, which seemed to irk the blonde further. The girls had been living together for three months now, long enough to know each others habits well and call themselves friends, but Pri knew she’d ended up being roomies with a daddy’s girl who wasn’t used to doing much for herself. That being said, she couldn’t fault Lemon’s ambition and drive to move out and live alone in a brand new city to pursue her dreams of a dance career. Pri knew it killed the girl to work crappy jobs she wasn’t interested in just to make ends meet, but deep down she knew Lem would make it one day.

‘Are you just gonna stand there and laugh at my misery?’ Lemon pouted, jolting Pri back to the present.

‘No, baby doll, I'm gonna tweet about it.’ Priyanka smiled widely, and knew she deserved it when a plush yellow pillow hit her straight in the face.

Several hours later, Priyanka had given up all hope. Sure, Lem had tried to help her, but she’d been more of a hindrance and just kept trying to chat. Needless to say, though, the bed wasn’t getting fixed.

‘Lem, how the hell did you even break this thing anyway, you’re like tiny.’ Pri pushed a strand of dark hair that had escaped her ponytail from her face, sitting up on her knees.

‘Well, I was practicing a routine and...’

‘LEMON!’

‘Shut _up,_ Priyanka you stupid bitch I didn't realise that was gonna happen!’

‘Don't do fucking jumps off your bed then you idiot!’

‘I didn't!’

Pri smiled. She was so used to this kind of light bickering with Lem, and in fact found herself enjoying it far more than she should. She glanced over at the blonde, who was picking the skin around her fingernails in the corner of the room, still in her dance leggings and a tiny gym top that showed off her midriff. Her hair was piled onto her head in a messy bun with strands escaping it and it was secured with a giant hair clip in the shape of a lemon. She was looking down at her phone in frustration, nose scrunched at whatever was on the screen.

‘Are you heading out tonight?’ Priyanka asked softly.

‘No, I don’t think so, why?’ Lemon looked up, fixing blue-green eyes on Priyanka.

‘Because it’s a Friday night and you’re you. And I was kind of looking forward to you blasting your shitty girl power rap music through the apartment while you get ready.’

Priyanka definitely deserved the second pillow thrown at her also.

‘Okay, okay I'm sorry. Pizza?’ Priyanka asked as Lemon walked past her out of the room.

‘Priyanka if you forget to order me the vegan cheese I swear to God!’

‘That was one time!’ Priyanka winced, remembering the way Lemon had screeched about it for hours after.

Much later on, after pizza and a girly movie, Priyanka noticed Lemon half asleep on the sofa and gently shook her shoulder.

‘Time for bed?’ Pri asked, and the blonde nodded sleepily. Then, realisation hit her and she groaned. ‘Guess I'm staying here.’

‘Huh?’ Priyanka took a second to realise. ‘Oh yeah. Shit, uh, look we’ll go find you a new bed tomorrow. I'm not working.’

‘Our sofas are so uncomfortable.’ Lemon whined. ‘Pri, can you go get my blanket?’

Priyanka walked into Lemon’s room, taking in the mess on the floor as she scooped up the pale yellow bedsheets.

‘And my phone charger please!’ She heard Lemon call from the living room.

Pri unplugged Lem’s charger from behind her bedside table, which was cluttered with sparkly hairclips and sticky lipgloss, as well as a dance trophy and a photo of her dog. A wave of affection for the younger girl washed over her. It was no secret to Priyanka that she felt something for the blonde. In fact, she’d been feeling it for a while, but pushed it away often as she sensed Lemon wouldn’t feel the same.

In a moment of boldness, Priyanka threw the duvet back down on Lemon’s broken bed and walked back into the living room.

‘Lem, why don't you just share my bed? Uh, like if that’s not weird. Saves you having to sleep on these shitty sofas.’

‘Oh my god, Pri, I love you.’

Priyanka blinked, taken aback slightly. Her heart was now racing at the thought of having Lemon in her bed, but that was a private matter.

Pri smiled as Lemon came back from the bathroom and crawled into her bed, dressed in an oversized bright pink hoodie, blonde hair loose around her shoulders. It made her feel self conscious, and she wasn’t sure why. Probably because of how pretty the blonde was. Pri turned off the light, and lay back on her pillows.

‘Priyanka..’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you mind if I call my mom? I do it every night before I go to sleep, and uh, like I can’t sleep unless I do.’

Pri’s heart swelled. ‘Course.’ Sometimes, she forgot Lem was a few years younger. Add that to the fact this was the blonde’s first time living alone.

‘Sorry, Pri.’ Lem whispered after the phone call. ‘I just had to say sleepy night night.’

‘ _What?’_ Priyanka spluttered, her laughter shaking the bed.

‘Don’t judge, I've always called it that.’

‘You are a _baby_.’

‘Fuck offff, Priyanka!’

The two girls giggled, finding it hard to settle down.

‘Alright Lems, I'm going sleepy night night.’ Priyanka laughed, and Lemon slapped her arm under the duvet.

‘You’re a bitch.’ The blonde giggled.

Both girls fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

When they were told that Lemon’s new bed would take two weeks to arrive, neither girl found they minded too much. The more nights they spent talking into the small hours in Priyanka’s bed, the closer they became. Lemon hated it when Pri was on a late shift and wouldn’t get home until midnight. On those nights, Pri always found the blonde curled up on her side, mumbling about keeping the bed warm, looking adorable as she played the Sims.

One night, after Lemon had a dance audition that didn't go so well, she plucked up the courage to ask Pri for a cuddle. She’d come home defeated, Priyanka already sat in front of the TV with dinner on a plate, and Pri had sensed she wasn’t okay as soon as she walked through the door. They talked shit about the other dancers, Lemon describing exactly what happened, as she lay in Priyanka’s arms, the dark haired girl playing with her hair. When the two girls eventually went to bed, Lemon didn’t even hesitate to crawl into Priyanka’s embrace.

After cuddling became a pretty normal thing, Priyanka, who was a very affectionate person anyway, found the usually unaffectionate Lemon become a total Koala around her. She loved it, but it only further cemented her feelings for the younger girl. She knew she needed to talk to her about it, but she didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship.

One night, in front of a film, Lemon sighed as she checked her emails.

‘Okay so the new bed is coming tomorrow morning.’

Priyanka felt her heart sink, immediately hating herself so much for caring. It’s not like Lemon could share her bed forever.

‘Cool, I'll help you put it up.’

‘Pri, I might just sleep out here tonight, its’s like really hot anyway.’

Priyanka was taken aback, hurt visible on her face. She’d expected one last night together, as platonic as it was, and it had been taken away from her. Plus, she had no idea why Lemon would suddenly turn around and say that.

‘Sure.’ She answered, trying to hide her emotions.

Her bed felt empty without Lemon in it.

That was Priyanka’s first thought as she settled down for the night. The right side felt too cold.

_Suck it up, Pri,_ she told herself. It was ridiculous anyway. Nothing was going to happen between her and Lemon, and she needed to get over it.

It was 2am when she heard her bedroom door open, and saw the blonde standing in the doorway.

‘I can't sleep.’ Lemon whispered.

‘You can sleep here, Lems.’ Priyanka threw back one side of the bedcovers. ‘If you want.’

‘Yeah.’ Lemon said almost silently, padding over to the bed and climbing in. ‘Thanks.’

Priyanka didn’t know whether to turn over and go back to sleep.

‘You okay, Lems?’ She asked, sensing the blonde lying still next to her.

‘Cuddle me?’ Lemon said softly, and Priyanka’s stomach was immediately full of butterflies. She wrapped the shorter girl up, spooning her.

‘I'm sorry.’ Lemon whispered. ‘I’m not very good with feelings.’

‘What do you mean?’ Priyanka asked, certain Lemon would be able to hear her heart thudding against her back.

‘I - I don’t know how to tell you.’

Pri swallowed, boldness taking over again. ‘Show me, don’t tell me then.’

Lemon turned in her arms, and even in the darkness Pri knew every inch of her face. She could picture the piercing eyes, the perfect beauty-queen smile, the soft skin, the tiny scar under one eye Lemon had acquired on a drunken night out dancing.

It was surprising, but also totally not, when Lemon tentatively pressed her soft lips against Priyanka’s.

Pri deepened the kiss, feeling like she was in heaven. This was all she’d waited for.

‘Pri, I realised you're - you're my biggest comfort in this city. And I couldn't be without you. And I don’t want anyone else to share your bed.’

Priyanka laughed, kissing the blonde affectionately on the forehead. ‘Guess we don’t need to worry so much about your new one, hey little one?’

‘We can swap bedrooms, spice it up a lil.’

‘Spicy, I like that.’ Priyanka smiled as she pulled the blonde in for another kiss.

Needless to say, the _second_ time Lemon’s bed broke, it was for an entirely different reason.


End file.
